guilds_of_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thieving
Thieving is one of the best sources of Coins and Cloth in the game currently. It is also one of the earliest skills to become completely AFK, with pickpocketting. It consists of 2 activities: Pickpocketting certain NPCs, and opening Chests. Opening a chest, or uncommonly failing a pickpocket will earn the player a bounty skull. This means that thieving is a somewhat risky activity. Not only will this allow another player within your level range to attack you, it means that guards in town will attack you on sight. Chests There are 3 Levels of Chests: Level 1 Chests This is the most common type of chest scattered throughout the world. The best place to farm this chest is on the Island, north west of Hyrill, as there are 3 level 1 chests in close proximity. Drop Table: Level 20 Chests The crafter's delight. This chest drops all tiers of cloth up to Burgundy. The best place to farm this chest is under the island. There are 6 chests in close proximity, however they are guarded by Elder Goblins and Rats, so for players without a reasonable magic and melee defense there are also 4 level 20 chests on the island itself. Drop table: Level 40 Chest - Shell Chest In the Crab dungeon north west of Cadgwith, there is a single Shell Chest. As well as having the highest thieving requirement in the game, this chest is notoriously hard to pick open. Even at level 100 Thieving it can take half an hour or more to successfully open. In addition, the chest is surrounded by high level crabs which will attack you as you try. Definitely not a good source of experience, it does provide some good items including the Anchor Crossbow and red cloth. This chest can also be opened with the Shell Chest Key, a rare drop from the Crabs found within the dungeon. Drop Table: Level 50 Chest The top tier chest! Best cloth/Force essence (by incinerating the bows) and spell wound scrolls. If your brave enough to deal with angry goblins level 137. (you will need high Melee & range defence) There are 6 chests close to eachother in a locked room filled with angry goblins (lv137) South of the Combat Guild containing lots of good stuff! Drop table: Pickpocketting Men There are 3 different levels of men, with different thieving requirements, however their drop tables are the same, with higher level men just dropping higher quantities of the stackable items. Level 17 men require 10 Thieving, level 24 Men require 15? Thieving, and level 44 Men require 30 Thieving Guards Guards are a great source of coins and feathers. Tthey will now attack you if you fail and earn a bounty skull however they are completely tankable with full Osmium plate armor and at least 50 melee defense. Training Strategy Travel to the island for 3 close level 1 chests, and do this for as long as you can be bothered, at least level 10. This allows you to start pickpocketting from the lowest level of Man. This is probably one of the greatest early game AFK skills, as the supplies from Men, and later the feathers from guards make it a lot more comfortable to train other skills early. Don't be in a hurry to upgrade what NPC you are pickpocketting. Having a higher success rate is a lot more important than making it to the next tier NPC. I recommend holding out til 50 before moving to guards or level 30 men. The best town to thieve at is Hyrill as there are 2 relatively trapped men in the rooms to the north of town, and 2 trapped guards in a basement there. Thieving from the 9 chests on the underground path to the island is the best source of cloth in the game.